Pokemon Adventure! Arc 1: Kanto Journey
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Ash Ketchum, travel through Kanto to become Pokemon Master. Along the way, what will happen and what friends he will found. Find out now! PS: Sorry the Summary is kinda suck.
1. The beginning

**This is my own Ash/Satoshi's pokemon adventure(you know...from Kanto to Alola). It contain Amourshipping (sorry, no offence on other shipping, because i am amourshipper). Hope you guys like it and give me some suggests (and sorry for poor english and boring summary)**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1 : Kanto Journey**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The beginning**_

The world of Pokemon,

A world that filled with many amazing and wonderful creature, live among us as our friend and family. There are hundred, thousand of these creature. Some can destroy the world, some can creature life, some can build or destroy any dimension or space. Some use them to battle or doing things but some use them for evil intention. But, some reach their friendship and bond to limit, create a great evolution of trainer and Pokemon. Now...

The new adventure of a young man will begin...

* * *

Kanto, Pallet town...

The most peaceful and natural area of Kanto, Pallet town. A young boy with a age of 5, laying on the green field with a small big ear rodent-like creature beside his head. Behind a tree, A young girl with a strawhat and pink dress is sneaking behind the boy trying to scare the boy up. However, she accidently wake the little creature up.

The creature wake up and open it's eyes and rub it, 'Pichu?'

The girl shocked, 'Shhh...Don't wake Ash up ok?'. The Creature then nodded.

The girl now near the boy call Ash, closer and closer. Until...

Ash open his mouth and talk, 'That again Serena? I'm bored with this...'

The girl name Serena is shocked at first but then smirk at Ash, 'Let me guess, you using your aura again?'

'Yep! Prof had just teach me to use my aura to sense people or Pokemon. Yet, I guess think Prof is really really want me to unlock all my ability', Said Ash while sweatdrop.

Professor Oak, the most well-known Professor of Kanto and whole world, saw Ash used his Aura while he is still 3 years old, since then, Professor Oak always train Ash to use Aura. (Since Professor have some books about Aura) Which sometime annoy Ash.

Serena then sit on the ground near Ash, 'By the way, did you had lunch already?'

'Huh? Now you mention it...I haven't' Said Ash while rub his nose.

'I know it since I saw you and Pichu go up to this hill since morning so I went to your house and take your lunch for you, here.'

'Thanks!', Ash then start to dig in without thinking but luckily he have a great eating manner (you know, eat with a polite and ungreedy way and stuff like that) even if he is really hungry.

'Hey look! It Ash and Serena! Sit down a tree and Lovey-dovey~' Said a spike-head boy, Gary teasing Ash and Serena.

Ash and Serena then blushing after heard Gary said this. They normally being teased like this.

* * *

By the way, a little back story (To let you know all those untold story)

Ash and Serena are next door neighborn and best friend since first meet. Serena and her mother, Grace moved from Kalos after her father's and Serena met in the Summer Camp of Pallet town, they become friend after Ash saved Serena (I don't need to mention all this again right?) . However, all their peers always teases them as a couple but in the jealous way, Why?

For girls, all the girls of Pallet town have a crush on Ash due his handsome look and great holy personality. But since Serena is the most cutest and prettiest girl in the whole town, and have a great relationship and live near Ash, making they jealous of her. For guys, like Serena, Ash is being teased by the boys with a jealous way too. (OS: 'Gary is also count into this too.')

Pichu, Ash met and be friend with him during Summer Camp, after the camp ended, Pichu want to follow Ash making him Ash's first pokemon and most best friend.

* * *

Suddenly, Gary's ear is being pinched by a 12 years old girl, Green, Gary's neighborn and one of Professor Oak's student and well-trained helper and also Kanto league Champion, 'Gary Oak, you are a big jerk sometime you know?'

'Cut it Green! Ouch...My ear'

'Professor send me to bring you house, come on!' Said Green as she noticed Ash and Serena, 'Oh, hi you two, long time no see.'

'You too Green.' Said Ash and Serena, to them, Green is their sister-figure (Not Gary of course =_=")

'Well, I have to send this troublemaker back first, see ya.' Said Green.

'See ya!' Said Ash and Serena while waving their hand.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' Said Serena.

'Huh?' Said Ash.

Serena then take out two Pokeball from her pocket. and hand one to Ash, 'Here, open it.', Ash then open the Pokeball and something come out. A blue frog-like creature, Froakie come out, 'Froakie!' Said the creature.

'Huh? Serena?'

'This is a present for you, Happy Birthday Ash!' Said Serena while giving Ash a hug.

'Oh I forgot today is my 5th Birthday. Thanks! But Froakie is a starter of Kalos but how-' Said Ash as Serena cut off him.

'It mummy's Pokemon, she gave me two of this today and told me to give one to you.'

'Oh...'

* * *

Months ago...

Serena invited Ash to her house. Ash is shocked at first that Serena will invite him to her house but he really want to come to her house too. So, after school Ash head to her house. All Ash can said is that Grace really treat him like her son making Ash feel reallu great at first until...

Serena head to her room upstair to change her clothes. And Grace and Ash are talikng at the living room.

'By the way Ash, did you like Serena?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I? She is a great frien-'

'No, I mean like her like you know...her?'

Ash wasn't stupid or dense (In this story of course), He know what Grace meant. He start get a bit nervous and blushing really really bad.

'I-I...She..Umm...'

'Your action had told me~'

'It not like that! I-'

'What if I told you Serena also like you like you?'

'Really?'

'Of course-' As Serena head down.

Since Ash's mom, Delia and Grace are good friend. They had try to bring those two to be together. Which sometime make them a bit...nervous?'

* * *

'Haha...' Ash laughed while sweatdrop.

Then, a fox-like creature, Fennekin. Come out from the other Pokeball.

'Oh, this is Fennekin! My partner.'

'She look cute.' Said Ash while Pichu, 'Pichu!' and nodded.

Then, the two let their two new Pokemon went to play while they chat and play too.

...

Many years later...

Ash finally turn 10, today, is the day he become a Pokemon Trainer. He wear his blue and white hoodie (BW Ash's clothes) and then wear his hat. A yellow rodent-like creature, Pikachu jump to his should, 'Pikapi!'

'Hey buddy! You ready for today?' Said Ash as Pikachu nodded.

Ash then head down and wear his shoe.

'Ash, breakfast is ready.' Said Delia.

'Later mom, I had to met Prof first.' As he heading out.

'Geez, that kid...but something will never change...'

Ash then say hi to Mimey, his mother's Mr. mime. Then head to Serena's house frontdoor.

'Hey, Serena! You ready?'

But Ash didn't got any answer. He told Pikachu to stay outside (Because ther is one time Pikachu made mess in Serena's house and he didn't want a second time) then head inside Serena's house. He know that Grace had head to Fushia City to attend a Rhyhorn race so leaving that only Serena in the home.

'Serena, are you in home?' As he still haven't got any answer. Ash then head upstair and open Serena's room only to find it empty.

'Ok, where is she actually at?' said Ash as he wondering where Serena are.

Suddenly a door open...

To be continue...

* * *

And this end this chapter, if you like it pls give me idea or thought (I really need it) But for now thanks! :p and I know I am a bit suck in this.


	2. Ash VS Gary, Rival battle 1

I write this not for money or anything, just for fun and interest. I don't own Pokemon or anything. And you guys are free to give any idea you want.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Ash VS Gary, Rival battle 1:**_

 _ **Winner get Serena?!**_

 **Last chapter, Ash finally going to become a real Pokemon. Before he went to Professor Oak's lab, he go to the house next door his to call his friend, Serena Yvonne to go to the lab together. Without her answer, Ash go inside her house to find her but can't, then suddenly, a door open...**

* * *

Kanto, Pallet town, Yvonne residence...

2 hours ago...

'Where is it?' ,Serena is searching her carbinet to find a hat (Serena's new hat in XY and XY&Z). Well, it's not an ordinary hat, it is a present Ash gave her last week during her 10th birthday.

A week ago...

During Serena's birthday, everyone gave Serena many good, in other word expensive present (mostly boys), for example: Gary gave her a necklace with a real ruby (PS: After the party, she gave it to Delia), Green gave her a pretty dress (The one she use during Pokemon Showcase in anime), Delia gave her a book of recipes filled with all the food Ash like (PS: Delia treat Serena like her own daughter and often tell Serena that she is the best wife candidate for Ash), and many stuffs goes on.

But Ash can only buy her the hat (But costs Ash 6500 Pokedollar) that display on the store. Ash always thought that the hat is really perfect and suit for her really good. But after seeing all the other great presents Serena received, Ash felt embarrass for not giving his best friend and crush a great present. Gary and the others boys laughed and teasing Ash for being poor and stuffs like that. But Serena seem to be really happy with the present Ash gave. In fact, she quickly put on the hat as soon as she received it.

'Sorry Serena, I can't get you any good stuff with all the money I got.', Ash then scratching his head while Pikachu said a 'pika' to console him.

'You kidding? I love it! Thanks Ash.'

'But it wasn't great as the-'

'But it come from your heart and thats all matter.', hearing this, all the others are all jealous of Ash. To make it worse, Serena even gave Ash a kiss on cheek. Then, the whole Pallet town can heard a big 'NO!' coming from Serena's house.

(Lttle story fact: The hoodie and hat Ash is wearing now is a birthday present made by Serena)

Since then, Serena always put on the hat whenever she is outdoor. After found the hat, she put it on the bed and start packing her stuffs and put it on the bed.

'An hour before go out, I guess I can at least enjoy myself with a warm and great bubblebath~' As she take her towel and head to the bathroom of her bedroom.

But, before she done, which meanwhile Ash is entering her house. And by the time she done, this is what happen...Serena warped a towel around her and open the bathroom door and walk out and only to find Ash is inside **HER** **ROOM** looking at her with a shockedexpression.

'S-S-Serena?!', Ash is unwilling that his friend is just done bathing, ''in Ash's thought' That explain why she wasn't answer me...'

Serena is not just as shocked like Ash is, she is blushing madly and her body is fully burning red. 'A-ASH! Why the hell you come in? D-d-don't you know that you should knock the door first before come in?'

'I sorry! I don't mea-', Ash is blushing madly like Serena, because Serena did not notice that the towel that warped around her body had fall off, 'W-w-why are you look so-EEEPPPP!', She noticed that now she is fully naked and what worst is that she is fully naked in front of Ash.

'I-I-I D-d-do-don't m-meant to! I d-don't see anything!', Ash start backwarding. But, Serena then scream with a blushing face and annoyed tone, 'YOU STUPID PERV!'

Meanwhile, Pikachu who is standing outside start wondering what took Ash so long, But, before he come in to check, he heard this, 'AAAHHHH!' as he saw his trainer, Ash is smash through Serena's room's wall and falling fown. 'Pika...pi?' Said Pikachu while sweatdrop.

* * *

Half Hour later...

Professor Oak's Lab...

'You two sure come here early.' Said Green, who is greeting at Ash and Serena.

'Morning Green', Said Ash and Serena.

It took a few seconds until Green noticed Ash's face is filled with bandages, 'Wow Ash, what happened to your face? You hit a wall or something.'

'Huh? Oh...umm...I...', While Ash is trying to find a good answer for this, Serena made a 'jigglypuff' (or Ash's Bayleaf) angry face and answer while blushing a bit, 'This idiot just saw me "bathing" so I punched him out of the wall.', this answer made Ash shocked and shivering a bit, Green is sweatdrop and said, 'Seriously Ash? You should be a LOT careful while inside a girl's house.'

Suddenly, Gary come in and break off their conversation, 'What you three talking about? Oh, hi Serena, you look great today.'

But Serena didn't answer him, Serena had found out a long time ago that Gary is also one of the boys in the town that have crush on her but a lot annoying than the others. She always try to keep a very very long distance from him. But Gary will try a lot to talk or date her. (Gary is already lucky that Serena is the type of girl that can really tolerate)

'Hey Green! Where is Gramps?' Said Gary but his face then get Pinched by Green, 'Is that how you call people? Professor Oak is going to Hoenn for an important meeting with other regions Professor, so I was told to take care of the lab for him until he come back.' As Green bring the three to a table with three Pokeballs on it.

'I guess you all know why are you three here right?', Said Green as the three nodded. 'Well, Professor Oak told to me gave you three a starter Pokemon and a Pokedex just what I and my old rival had for our adventure.'

'Green, me and Serena don't need any starter now since we both got Pokemons.' Said Ash. 'Ok then, Gary? Which will you pick?' Said Green. Gary choose Squirtle, 'Only losers will choose those two other losers.'. 'Hey, it's not fair to call Bulbasaur and Chamander loser.' Said Ash. 'Well, why don't you just take them with you. Loser is fit with loser.'. Hearing these, Ash start to hold his fist.

Before things can go bad, Green give a suggest, 'How about we settle this with a Pokemon battle?'

'Fine with me, you Ashy-boy?' Said Gary, 'I don't mind' Said Ash and then Green said, 'Great! Then, let's head to the backyard.'

* * *

Lab's backyard field...

Ash and Gary are ready to battle while Serena and Green sit under a tree and watch them.

'By the Ashy-boy, if I win, you had to be my slave and...Serena had to go out for a date with me.' Said Gary which shocked everyone but mainly Serena, 'WHAT!?'

'Ok, but me and Pikachu won't use our 100% full power to fight you.'

Gary just smile, 'Fine, you'll lose to me anyway.'

Serena then shout to Ash, 'Ash! Please, don't lose!', Ash smile to her and said, 'Don't worry, I won't.'

'Then...Battle Start!' Said Green.

Battle Start...

'Go, Pikachu!' as Pikachu jump off from Ash's shoulder and ready for battle, 'Pika!'

'Go! Squirtle!' as Squirtle come out from the Pokeball, 'Squirtle! Use Water gun!'

'Dodge it, Pikachu' as Pikachu just jump away from the attack.

'Use Tackle!'

'Dodge it and use Iron Tail'

Pikachu dash aside Squirtle as Squirtle missed and fall down, but luckily, Pikachu's Iron Tail missed and hit the ground, if not a fatal damage will be made.

'Get up you idoit! Use Tacke again!'

'Dodge it Pikachu! Use Slam!'

Squirtle tried to hit Pikachu but Pikachu just dodge it like nothing happen, 'Pi~ka!' as Pikachu dash and hit Squirtle. It is a critical damage and Squirtle fainted, What?! H-how can I lost? Come back, you loser!' Said Gary as he return his Squirtle back to Pokeball.'We did it Buddy!' Said Ash as he grab Pikachu, 'Pika!'. 'Don't be so happy for a lucky victory.'

'Actually, I think Ash and Pikachu are holding back.' Said Green to Gary, 'What?!'

'You won Ash, Thanks goodness.' Said Serena.

'Yay, but now I guess we better get ready to get on the road.' Said Ash, 'You better, it's already noon now.' Said Green, 'I will get going now, my Cheerleader and car won't wait for a long time.'

* * *

In front of the lab...

Gary then enter on his car and said, 'Good luck Ashy-boy, you will have to walk, haha...' as his cheerleader start to cheer at him, 'Gary, Gary is the best!' 'Thanks girls! Hey, Serena. You can ride on my car if you want.'.

'Thanks but no, I like to walk than riding.' Said Serena.

Gary kinda disappointed with Serena's answer and then his car start to go. Ash know that the real reason Gary have car to ride and cheerleader is to make him and Serena jealous but they wasn't fall for that kind of thing beside he prefer to walk and enjoy the scene of nature. But Ash know that Serena actually don't really like to walk, she afraid of wild Pokemon that will attack her without warning but to ride with Gary, of course she will act like she like to walk than ride on a car.

'So, what will you two do from now? Don't you want to said goodbye your parents?' Said Green. 'Mom said I can call to info my status once I reach Viridian City.' 'Well, my mom is at Fushia city right now.'. 'Oh, good luck then. Hope to see you two again. And Ash, I hope to battle you on Indigo League.' Said Green, 'Me too Green.' Said Ash. Then, Ash and Serena wave goodbye to Green and walk away.

Ash and Serena then head to Pallet town exit. Their journey will finally start. 'So, Serena are you ok with this? You know, travel together?'

'Ash, you promised me long time ago that we will travel together once we become a Pokemon Trainer. And don't you try to act like you never said that.' Said Serena.

Ash know Serena take his word seriously whenever he said something really important or not. And this is the reason why Serena choose get her hair short, one time, Serena asked Ash what type of hair style for girls Ash like, Ash thought it was a joking question so he told her short hair which is why the next day Serena's hair is cut short.

'Well, let's head to Viridian City first.' Said Ash.

'Ok!'

'Pika!' As Pikachu also agree.

They both then head out and head to Viridian City.

To be continue...

* * *

And this end this chapter! Man, I have to retyping these for almost 3 time due my computer's error. But Chapter 2 finally out! By the way, I gave some of the original script to some of my friends and they asked me so questions that you guys might ask.

there be a Orange Island arc?

Not, but Ash with be at there just for 4-6 Chapter in Arc 2, and Ash won't participle in Orange league.

GS Ball appear?

Yes, but it won't contain a Celebi but something we most Pokefans know and love.

happen to Froakie and Fennekin?

They will appear in Chapter 3.

Ash get a Mega evolution Pokemon?

Yes, but I will want to know which one Mega the people want.

Thanks for reading this, I will try my best to improve much better and thanks! :)


	3. The beginning of an Arc

I write this not for money or anything, just for fun and interest. I don't own Pokemon or anything. And you guys are free to give any idea you want.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The beginning of an Arc**_

 **Last Chapter, Ash and Serena finally set on to Viridian City. As the Adventure begin, what will happen to our heroes? and what kind of Pokemon they will meet? Meanwhile, something is happening...**

* * *

Ash and Serena are walking on the path to Viridian City for hours, suddenly Serena stop her foot.

'Ash, can we take a rest? We had been walking for hours.' As she sit under a big tree. 'I guess we can take a little break here.', Ash then put his bag down and took a Pokeball while Serena doing the same thing too. 'Come out Frogadier!' 'Come out Braixen!' as a fox-like and frog-like creature come out.

'How about do some training for the sake of time?' Said Ash to Pikachu and Frogadier.

As Ash and his two Pokemons are training, Serena is brushing her Braixen's tail like she usually do. It wasn't long until something happen, a branch of the Tree Serena is sitting under is falling and it going to hit Serena but something hit it and break the branch to pieces.

'Huh?' Said Serena as she saw the branch pieces fall down. She then saw something bolted away. '...'

'Serena!' as Ash rush to Serena to know either she is fine or not, 'Are you ok?', 'I'm fine actually, it just...nevermind.' Said Serena as she look at the forest leaving Ash wondering.

* * *

After a while...

Ash and Serena continue their journey. That is when the two noticed that they are 100% lost.

'I guess we took the wrong turn...' Said Ash as he scratching his head. 'I told you the left path is the way to Viridian City!' Shouted Serena as Ash and Pikachu sweardrop.

Two hours ago...

Ash and Serena came across a intersection. As Serena searching which path they should take, Ash just walk to the right. 'Wait Ash! Are you this is the right path?', Ash just smile and said, 'I'm 100% positive don't know!' leaving Serena shocked, 'But I believe we can find the way to Viridian City walk along this path.' 'Pika! (That's right!)' 'But my tablet's GPS shows that the left path is the path to Viri- Hey! Wait for me!'

...

'Now what should we do?' Asked Serena as Ash is wondering too and said, 'The day is getting dark now...', 'And I'm hungry...' Said Serena as a sound of growl can be heard come out from Ash's stomach. 'I hope we can at least get something to eat...' Said Serena as suddenly Pikachu hand her an apple. 'Thank you Pikachu.' but then she saw that Pikachu is still resting on Ash's shoulder.

'Then why is there another Pika-' Serena noticed that the Pikachu that hand her apple is a heart-sized tail one, a Female Pikachu. 'A Female Pikachu? Wait, you must be the one that save me from the tree branch.' the Pikachu then said 'Chu~' as she meant yes.

'Serena, what is it?' Said Ash with Pikachu jump off to meet with the Pikachu. 'Ash, I found the one that saved me.' 'Wow, that's great!' As Ash try to come near.

But then, the Pikachu start to act weird when Ash trying to come near. Unknowing why, Ash used his Aura to know why. He found out that the Pikachu's name is called ChuChu, she is abandon by her Trainer and something happened but can't be see and thats all Ash can saw. Ash told Serena all of these, Serena felt pity for ChuChu.

'ChuChu, I'm sorry to heard all these. May you follow us and become my Pokemon?' Said Serena as she hand out a Pokeball. ChuChu is just standing at there but then hit the Pokeball button and kept inside Pokeball. 'Welcome to our group ChuChu and thank you for saving me.'

As the two continue their path, they finally reached there as the day had get dark. 'Finally, we make it!' Said Serena with a smile. 'I told you the right path is the right way.' Said Ash with a cocky sound. 'Thank you but if you forgot what I said before I will repeat it...THE LEFT PATH IS THE SHORTEST AND THE RIGHT EASY PATH TO HERE!' Said Serena with a shout as Ash try to cover his ears. 'I know it now why Mom always said, don't temp a girl to limit...' Ash's thought said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mt. Sliver...

A boy with the same age same Green with a red and black colour T-shirt is walking around on the top of the mountain. He then open his phone, Pokegear and call someone.

Prof. Oak's lab...

Green is tidy up the whole lab as her Pokegear rings. 'Hello?' as she answer it.

'Green...It's me...'

'Huh?!' Said Green with a shock expression.

* * *

Viridian City, Pokemon Centrel...

Ash and Serena now resting at their room. Serena, who done with her bath came out to see Ash is using his personal Laptop (Which is a gift from Professor Oak for getting the best grade in the whole school when he is 8's) to do a simulation battle. Serena sighed, she know once Ash is doing his personal training and analysis there is no thing or people can stop him to give a quiet sleep.

Serena sat on her bed and call ChuChu out. She want to know why ChuChu is not afraid of her.

(Story fact: Ash teach Serena to use Aura to talk with Pokemon before)

'ChuChu, why aren't you afraid of me but Ash?' Said Serena.

'Chu~Chu... (I don't know...)'

'Is your Trainer also a girl?'

'Chu! (Yes!)'

'What's her name? and why she abandoned you?'

'Chu...Chuchu~chu (I don't know...I forgot why...)'

Serena start to found it strange and wondering why ChuChu's trainer abandoned her. But she then fell asleep while holding ChuChu, who also asleep. As Ash come near and cover her with blanket. 'Geez...you can be a bit sleeper...' as he smiled and turn to Pikachu and told his partner to stay quiet.

Ash then head to the room's balcony. He smiled at the sky and said, 'Dad...I finally become a Pokemon Trainer, I'll make you proud of me...I promise...'

* * *

And this end this chapter, i know this one is a bit suck but this chapter is only to give you guys hints for the future chapters and the whole Kanto-Johto Arc. Sorry to told you guys, but I won't make Johto Arc but the Johto region heroes will appears. After Kanto, Ash will head to Hoenn and sorry for you guys who hope for Johto Arc. But thanks for reading this! :)


	4. A Fated Encounter, Red Part 1

I write this not for money or anything, just for fun and interest. I don't own Pokemon or anything. And you guys are free to give any idea you want.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4a: A Fated Encounter, Red Part 1**_

 **Last chapter, Ash and Serena found a abandoned and mystery past Female Pikachu, ChuChu. What is more mystery that Green received a msytery phone call, who is that person? And what is the mystery of ChuChu?**

* * *

11.30 p.m.

Pallet Town, Professor Oak's lab...

Green is sitting on a chair thinking about the phone call she received, 'Why did he tell me all these now after all these years? Why?' Said Green's thought. Then, her best friend and Pokemon, Eevee come to comfort her. 'I'm fine, thank you.'

* * *

The next morning...

Viridian Forest...

Ash and Serena continue their journey to Pewter City in crack of dawn, which is Ash's idea. Pikachu can be seem sleeping on Ash's head, 'I guess waking this early is hard for you wasn't it buddy?' Said Ash.

Serena giggles at this scene, she and most of their friends knew that to Ash, Pikachu is his best friend and a brother Ash never had. They always do everything together and they even act like a same person or Pokemon, which always lead to be teased by Gary.

'Huh?' Said Ash as he saw a road sign in front of him. He then rush to there to see and jump in excitement. 'What make you so jumpy?' Said Serena who is wondering of Ash's action. 'Look! We only a miles away from Pewter!' Said Ash. Hearing this, Serena quickly said, 'Then, what should we waiting for? Let's go!' as she run forward of the path, 'Hey! Serena, wait for me!'

* * *

Pewter City...

Serena handed Ash a can of Coffee, 'Here.', Ash grab the coffee Serena gave him with a disappointed face. 'You can't blame the Gym Leader for going out, he have stuff he want to do too.' Said Serena to Ash as she drinks her drink.

An hour ago, Ash and Serena arrived at Pewter City, Ash then quickly run to the Gym only to be surprised that the Gym Leader, Brock has class for his Pokemon Medical study, he will be back by tomorrow.

Ash is sitting at there without a word until an annoying voice can be heard, 'Well well well, wasn't that Ashy-boy?', 'Uh oh...' Said Serena as soon as she heard the voice. Ash turn his head around to find his annoying rival, Gary Oak is standing behind him. 'It must fate that we met here.' Said Gary to Ash, 'Bad luck fate that is...' Said Ash and Serena's thought while sweatdrop. 'Let's have a battle again, shall we?' Said Gary. 'Seriously? You lost to me yesterday and again? You must have nothing to do in your life.'

5 minutes later...

Gary's whole team , Wartortle, Nidorino, Pidgeotto and Raticate all lost to Pikachu. 'H-how?' Said Gary as he jaw drop and shocked. 'Great job Ash!' Said Serena as she handed Ash a towel. Seeing how Serena treat Ash made Gary jealous and said, 'Let's battle again!'

'Seriously? A third lost? I won't to battle you until you're getting really strong.' Said Ash with a cocky tone. 'How about battle me?' Said a boy with a red and black shirt (FR LG Red's clothes). 'Y-you are...' Said Gary and Serena. 'You two knew him?' Said Ash. 'Duh!' Said Gary, 'He is Red, One of Professor Oak's student and a Pokemon adventure researcher.' Said Serena.

'Oh...' Said Ash with a 'I pretty sure that is not so special' face. 'So, you three must be our town new trainers.' Said Red. 'Yes, we're.' Said Serena. 'I'm so happy to meet you, you're my idol!' Said Gary. 'You must be Prof's grandson, Gary Oak, the one Green told me that very annoying. And you're Serena Yvonne, the shy but most pretty girl of our town.' Said Red. 'And you...'

'Huh?' Said Ash. 'You must be Ash Ketchum or should I said the boy with aura using ability and a great battler. I saw your battle, I hope to battle you.' Said Red as he take out of his Pokeball.

'Sorry, No interest.' Said Ash which left Serena and Gary to said, 'Are you serious Ash? Red want to challange you! You should be lucky and happy about it!' 'Yep! Red won't choose anyone he didn't look up as opponent but he choose you and you don't want!? What is wrong with you?', Leaving Red to sweatdrop.

'Fine fine...if you guys said so...' Said Ash. 'Then, let's do it! The rules is we can't change Pokemon during the battle, are we clear? Then, let's start!' Said Red.

Battle Start!

'Ok, let's go buddy!' As Pikachu jump to the battle field.

'Pikachu, huh...let's go! Onix!' As Red throw his Pokeball to the ground and an Onix is come out.

'Onix? A rock type...Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!'

'Pika!' Pikachu then jump high and use Iron Tail and target Onix.

'Onix! Use Headbutt!'

As Pikachu's Iron tail and Onix's headbutt Clash. The two Pokemon are backing a bit.

'Onix! Use Rock Tomb!'

Suddenly, many pieces of rocks are falling and hit the ground however Pikachu dodged the attack.

'Use Iron Tail!'

'Use Headbutt again!'

The two Pokemon clash again, but this time Onix can't keep on to counter Pikachu's attack and a critical hit is made. Onix then fainted.

'Onix!' Said Red.

'Nice job buddy!' Said Ash as Pikachu said 'Pika!'.

'You did a good job, that Pikachu is truely strong but I have a great idea to beat him! Go, Charizard!' As Red throw his second Pokeball.

'A Charizard?!' Said Serena and Gary.

'Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!'

'Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!'

Howeer, Charizard just used his Dragon Claw to cut through Pikachu's Electro Ball. Long story short, Pikachu now is facing a tough opponent than what he hope for.

'He is really tough than I expected. I'm now all heat up!' Said Ash as Pikachu nodded.

Red then smiled, 'Then, let me heat your spirit up more...' Said Red as he show Ash a bracelat.

'That is...' Said Ash.

'Charizard! Mega Evolve!'

Red's Mega bracelat's Keys stone start to react with Charizard's Mega Charidite X. Charizard then Mega evolve into Mega Charizard X.

'A Mega Evolve?' Said Gary and Serena.

'This is bad...' Said Ash.

'Pika...'

To be Continue...

* * *

This end this chapter, guys, I am so sorry for for not update for weeks, I had to study due to my examination. I wrote this Chapter just in my little free time and in hurry too because my mom won't be happy to know that I was using Computer so I decide to make this chapter in two parts. Still, I hope you guys like it. Ans thanks for your support! :)


	5. Ash vs Brock! Unexpectable Twist!

Starting today, I won't be update this story for a while than this. So sorry for dissapointment. Oh, and this chapter is a idea from my new friend.

Me: Man...I can't wait to finish this...but what should I write?

My friend, Ben who I meet in a store near my house a week ago: Can I help?

Me: Sure, thanks bro!

And this is what we both came out with.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Ash vs Brock! Unexpectable Twist!_**

8.07 a.m.

In front of Pewter City Gym...

It is the day after Ash met Red. And today, he is going to battle the Pewter Gym Leader, Brock. Ash open the door and he with Serena walk into the gym. Ash look around but can't a thing because the whole is in darkness.

Then, a spotlight on and beam towards Ash. Ash cover his eyes from the light so he won't get blinded, then he saw someone walking toward him. 'Welcome challenger, I'm Brock the Gym leader of the Pewter City Gym. And you are?' Said a spiky hair teen.

'I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! I'm here to win the Boulder badge from you.' Said Ash.

Brock smiled and said, 'Very well.'

Ash and Brock then head to the battle field as Serena walk to the viewer seat and sit down at there with Chuchu in her hands. 'I hope the incident of yesterday really did something useful to Ash...' Thought Serena.

Flashback:

After Red Mega evolve his Charizard, Pikachu and all the Pokemon Ash have can't even stand a chance of it. But actually, Ash's Frogadier did a job of almost defeat Mega Charizard X. Yet almost...

'You actually did greater than I expected.' Said Red as he pat Ash's shoulder. But Ash just stay in silence.

And after hours of chatting with Serena and Gary, Red excused him to leave as he said he still got things to do. But before he leave, he look at Ash and talked to him.

'Ash, I hope to battle you again, in the Indigo league!' Said Red as he rush out. But just Ash speechless and still have no idea what just happen.

Serena saw this and decided to cheer him up but Ash run away to outside without a word. Yet, when Serena awake an hour ago, she saw Ash tired asleep on their room couch. From the look of it, she know Ash have spent the whole night training.

End of Flashback...

Serena is still daydreaming until they start the battle.

'It's a 2 Pokemon battle, no Pokemon can be change during battle. Is that clear?' Said the Referee as they both nodded.

'Are you ready?' Said Brock.

'Yeah! I am!' Said Ash

Battle Start!

'Go Geodude!' Said Brock as he threw out one of his Pokeball.

'Go Frogadier! I choose you!' Said Ash as he did the same thing.

It is a water vs rock battle.

'Very well, but that won't did any good. Geodude, use Tackle!' Said Brock as Geodude rush to Frogadier.

'Dodge it and use Water Pulse!' Said Ash.

Frogadier jump up and used his water pulse. And it is one critical hit. Geodude suffered a lot damage but still standing.

'You're good but I wasn't done yet. Use Rock Smash!'

'Dodge it again and use Aerial Ace!'

Geodude's attack missed and Frogadier are now 'flying' at high speed on the sky.

'Use Water Pulse!' Said Ash as Frogadier nodded.

'Dodge it!'

Frogadier's attack landed on Geodude but Geodude manage to dodge it in a sec.

'You're a great trainer I ever fought. But I had to end it now. Use Rock smash!'

'Jump and use Water Pulse!'

Frogadier used his Water Pulse on Geodude but Geodude just suffered a bit damage and Frogadier is hurt by Geodude's Rock smash. Ash is shocked to see that Geodude is so tough that he manage to stay strong even being hit by the Water Pulse. Ash now is losing his focus. His mind still thinking about the incident of yesterday.

'Daydreaming? I guess you better say goodbye now. Geodude!' Said Brock.

Frogadier trying to snap Ash out but he is being attack at any direction by Geodude. Frogadier now is suffering a lot of damage. Serena is shocked and trying to wake Ash up. 'Ash! Snap out! Frogadier is under attack!'. But Ash didn't respond.

'I guess this is the end of you! Geodude, Finish Him! Said Brock.

'Oh no! I can't watch...' Said Serena as she cover her eyes.

By now, Frogadier is closing his eyes. He knows there is no way he going to survive this hit but suddenly, Ash shouted, 'I won't let this happen again! Frogadier, use Double team!'

Serena and Frogadier are happy that Ash had snap out, Frogadier create a bunch of ilusion of himself now.

'What?!' Said Brock in Surprise.

'Now! Use Water Pulse!' Said Ash as Frogadier threw his Water Pulse to Geodude and ended this battle with Geodude fainted.

'Geodude have fainted! This battle won by Frogadier!'

'Geodude, you have did your best. Now have a rest.' Said Brock as he return his Geodude.

'Great job Frogadier. Return, have a rest ok?' Said Ash.

Ash and Brock then facing each other.

'You did well. But this is my last and trump card! Go Onix!' Said Brock.

'Ok! Let's go buddy!' As Pikachu jump of Ash's shoulder and facing Brock's Onix.

'Pika!'

'A Pikachu? You made a dumb move, kid' Said Brock.

'Say what you want, me and Pikachu will show you our best!' Said Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the Pokemon Centre of Pewter City...

Red can be seem making a phone call to someone. He waited and a minute later a voice answer him.

'Red?'

'Hey, Old man, long time no see, what's up?' Said Red as he is rubbing his nose.

'I was having good dream until your phone call shocked me from my dream.'

'Sorry...' Said Red as he is sweat drop.

'What do you want?'

'It's about Edward Ketchum...' Said Red in a serious face.

* * *

Back to the battle. It is an unbelieveable battle, Pikachu and Onix are now exhausted.

'This is it buddy! Use Iron Tail and finish him!'

Pikachu jump up the sky as he aim Onix with his Iron Tail. But then, Brock smirked, 'Use Rock Tomb!'

'What?!'

Then, the air is filled with rocks and fall down to smash Pikachu. Pikachu tried to dodge all of it but he can't and one rock hit him.

'Pikachu!' Said Ash in worried.

'Pi...ka...' Said Pikachu as he fainted.

'Pikachu have fainted! The winner is Onix!'

Ash rush to Pikachu and grab him up. 'You ok buddy?' Pikachu licked Ash's face to answer his question, 'Now, you better take a rest. Serena! Can you look after Pikachu for me?' Said Ash to Serena.

Serena nodded then she hold and put Pikachu on a seat to let he rest.

'Ok...Now Frogadier! I chosse you!'

Frogadier jump out but he seems to be a bit tired.

'You know, your Frogadier seem a bit weak now. Why don't you just surrender?' Said Brock.

'Say what you wanted, me and Frogadier won't turn away now!'

'Well, have it your way.'

It is unbelieveable that Frogadier still manage to hurt and dodge Onix with the strength he left. In fact, Onix now is having trouble of defending himself.

'Now Water Pulse! Finish him!'

Frogadier jump up to the air and used his attack but Brock then command, 'Onix! Smash him with your tail!'

Before Frogadier can attack, he is being smashed by Onix. And he took a critical damge.

'Frogadier!' Said Ash.

'You're finish! Onix!'

Onix then head to Frogadier. Serena now is holding her breath and cover her eyes as she didn't want to know what will happen next.

'Frogadier! Wake up! Remember what we have promised?' Said Ash but Frogadier can't get up.

'Oh no...' Said Serena.

Onix now is nearing Frogadier. Ash then shouted, 'We will beat the Indigo League together! And become the Champion together!'

Suddenly, Frogadier is cover with light.

'Huh?' Said Ash and Serena.

'What? Don't tell me...'

Frogadier then turn into a Greninja!

'Frogadier...you...' Said Ash in surprise.

Greninja look at Ash with a nod. 'Ok Greninja...Brock! This fight ain't finish yet!'

Brock then smile, 'Haha...this is starting to become interesting! Come at me Ash! With all you got!'

'You bet I will! Greninja use Water Pulse!'

'Onix! Use Rock Tomb!'

The two Pokemon then used their attack.

'Go!' Said Ash and Brock.

To be continue...

* * *

Haha...did I troll you guys? If you guys have any question why I haven't update this for awahile, I had talk about it in my new and only Crossover story. But if you have other questions, write on Reviews or PM me. But thanks for reading and fun! :)

Ben: Don't forget me too!


End file.
